A Destined Love
by Yunie13
Summary: Amu's life is about to change. She gets the man of her dreams because of a little thing called the red thread of fate. Ikuto Amu pairing
1. Chapter 1

Ok here is the first of the Shugo Chara I hope you enjoy :)

**A Destined Love**

"I am Amu Hinamori and in just a few days I am turning 16." "That is when my life changes."

Amu walks out her front door. As she heads down the steps a white Limo pulls up. The back door opens and out steps Utau.

Utau smiles at Amu, "Good morning Amu."

Amu waves smiling back, "Good morning Utau." "What's up?"

Utau says, "Well, I figured we could give you a lift to school and discuss a few birthday party ideas on the way."

Amu nods at her, "Sure thanks."

They both climb in the limo and head to her school.

Utau says, "Well, so far several people have responded that they are going to be at your party." "Oh, and I got your costume."

Amu looks surprised at Utau, "Really, what did you get for me?"

Utau smiles at her, "You are going to love it." "It's a beautiful butterfly."

Amu raises an eyebrow at her questioningly.

Utau with a sincere look, "I promise you will love it, its gonna look beautiful on you." "I pictured you in it, and it suits you."

Amu smiles and nods at her, "Ok."

They arrive at the school and Amu gets out. Amu looks at Utau, "So I guess I won't see you for a few days then?"

Utau nods, "Yeah, I have a concert tomorrow night, then I will be getting the mansion ready for your party."

Amu nods.

Utau smiles, "But feel free to call," "I can take a few minutes to talk to you on the phone and I will be in the limo on the day of the party to pick you up."

Amu smiles at her, "Ok, have a great concert."

Utau laughs, "I will." With that she shuts the door and the limo drives off.

Amu heads towards her class. Once she gets in the classroom she takes her seat next to Rima.

Rima smiles at her, "Hi, Amu."

Amu waves at her, "Morning Rima." "Oh, I talked to Utau about the party this morning."

Rima excitedly asks, "Did she tell you about your costume?"

Amu nods, "Yes, but how did you know?"

Rima smiles, "I helped her pick it out."

Amu looking surprised once again, "You did?"

Rima nodding at her, "Yeah." "I ran into her at the mall the other night, and we got to talking about costumes and went into the costume store together." "We found our costumes but before we left we noticed this beautiful butterfly costume on the wall and purchased it."

Amu laughs, "That sounds like you two."

Just then Nagihiko and Tadase walk up. "Good morning Rima, good morning Amu," they both say smiling.

Both Rima and Amu reply, "Good morning."

Nagihiko smiles at Amu, "So, are you ready for your big party?"

Amu smiles, "Yeah, I take it you all are coming?"

Nagihiko nods, "Yes, I am coming dressed as a rock star."

Tadase nods at Amu, "I am coming as a magician."

Rima smiles, "I am coming dressed as a princess."

Amu replies, "And, I am going to be a beautiful butterfly."

Nagihiko smiles, "It sounds like its going to be quite a party."

Amu nods, "According to Utau, several have already responded that they are coming." "Not to mention that she is throwing it at her mansion, that can hold several people."

Tadase says, "Well, Utau likes to go all out."

Everyone nods at that and takes their seats as the teacher walks in to start class. The day goes by fairly well.

Later on they discuss the party over with Yaya and find out that she was coming as a fairy. Once they got done with that they all headed home. A certain figure was hiding in the shadows watching Amu as she took her leave.

"Are you not going to say hi?" "Nya!"

He smirks, "No, I will see her in a few days." "I can wait and surprise her then."

Ok the first part is done and I hope you all enjoy it. I had to leave it on a bit of a cliffy but most of you know who that is at the end.

Narrator drools sorry he is so yummy. Ok I will post as soon as I have the parts done so until then.

^____^


	2. Chapter 2

Ok sorry for the long wait on the updates but I have the next couple of chapters for the story and hope you enjoy them. And to answer one of my reviewers questions I do not know how many chapters this story will be. When I first started out it was going to be only a few chapters but as the story progresses it seems to become longer so...I know that doesn't really answer your question sorry :) So anyways on with the story...

The next few days went by relatively fast and before you knew it, it was the day of the party. Rima had dropped her costume by her house the day before. So, she was getting ready with the help of her charas. And she had to admit, once her makeup, hair, and costume were done she did feel beautiful. Even all the charas told her she was beautiful. Just then her mother yelled that her ride was here.

She yelled back, "I'm coming!"

As she headed towards the door Dia screamed, "Amu!"

Amu turned to Dia, "What is it?"

Dia replies, "I have something important to tell you."

Amu smiles at her, "Yeah."

Amu's mother yells, "Amu, come on!"

Amu yells back, "Ok, I am coming!"

She looks back at Dia and says, "Talk quick as we run."

As she heads out the door and towards the limo.

Dia quickly tells her that she is about to find her true love. "Pay attention to the red thread," she informs her.

As Amu climbs in the limo she looks over at Dia, "What does that mean?"

Dia smiles, "You will find out."

At that all the other charas arrive, they wave and say, "Happy Birthday Amu!"

With that the limo pulls away.

Amu looks at Utau and says, "Thank you for the costume it's beautiful."And you look great."

Utau winked at her, "I decided to go as a belly dancer." "Maybe it will grasp Kukai's attention."

Amu laughs, "Well if that costume doesn't grab his attention then he needs to be slapped."

Utau says, "Well I wanted to tell you before the party." "Happy Birthday Amu."

Amu smiles at her, "Thank you."

They arrive at the party and walk through the door. As they enter Utau picks up a mich that she had placed by the door and turned it on. "Can I have everyone's attention please," Utau asks.

The room gets quiet and everyone looks at them.

Utau smiles, "I want to thank everyone for coming." "Now, let's party for the birthday girl has arrived!"

Everyone cheers and the music and dancing starts.

Kukai, Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima, and Yaya all walk up. "Happy Birthday Amu," they all say smiling.

Amu smiles at them, "Thank you."

Then Kukai whisks Utau off to dance, Nagihiko takes Rima, and Yaya grabs Tadase to take him dancing, leaving Amu by herself.

A figure approaches Amu from behind, gets right by her ear and says, "The birthday girl should not be left by herself."

Amu spins around quickly at that voice, that sends a shiver of excitement down her spine. She exclaims surprised, "Ikuto!"

He smiles at her, "Happy Birthday Amu."

She asks, "When did you get back?" "Did you find your dad?"

He smirks, "Yes, I found my dad, and I just got back a few days ago." "However, now is not the time for all that." "For now," he puts his arm up pulling a cape over the lower half of his face and says, "I want to suck your blood."

Amu laughs, "Well, I don't think you would get much from a butterfly, but how about a dance instead."

They head to the dance floor and end up near Utau and Kukai.

Amu yells over the music at her, "Why didn't you tell me your brother was back?"

Utau smirks, "Didn't I?"

Amu smiles and turns back to Ikuto. She replies, "You know, you do make a good vampire."

Ikuto laughs making Amu smile. They continue dancing and it flows into a slow song and before Amu can say anything, Ikuto pulls her up against him. Amu blushes at the feel of Ikuto's body against hers.

Ikuto gets right next to Amu's ear and says, "You do make a beautiful butterfly." "You've grown up and rounded out nicely."

Amu slaps Ikuto on the arm lightly but still replies, "Thank you."

Utau dancing with Kukai notices Amu and Ikuto dancing close and thinks to herself, "Yes, he is quite taken with her indeed."

Ikuto is enjoying the dance immensely and not entirely sure why. He loves the feel of Amu in his arms and her body swaying against his, and is amazed at how much he is feeling. The song ends and Ikuto looks at Amu's flushed face and with a smirk asks, "Would you like something to drink?"

Amu just nods not trusting herself to speak.

Ikuto walks away to get her a drink. As he walks away, for a second everything and everyone in the room disappears. The room goes completely white, she still sees Ikuto walking away but suddenly a red ribbon falls around him, and just as suddenly as the image came it disappeared.

Amu puts her hand to her head and asks, "What was that?"

Nagihiko walks up to her, "Amu you ok?"

Amu looks at Nagihiko a little confused and nods, "Yeah." "I just thought I saw something."

Nagihiko raises an eyebrow at her, "Like what?"

Amu shakes her head and smiles at him, "It's nothing."

As Ikuto arrives with her drink the music stops and Utau speaks, "Is everyone having a good time?"

Everyone cheers in response.

Utau smiles, "Well alright." "Well I want to give Amu her birthday present which is why I am up here." "I wrote her a song and wanted to sing it for her."

It was a beautiful song. Ikuto pulled Amu into a dance as Utau sang. As soon as the song ended Ikuto let Amu go and she ran up and hugged Utau and thanked her for the song.

Then everyone decided it was time for Amu to open her gifts. She got a lot of clothes, some jewelry, some Cd's and movies. She thanked everyone for their presents then everyone dispersed to do more dancing and Amu found Ikuto standing out on the balcony.

Amu walked up to him smirking, "Well, I didn't see a gift from you."

Ikuto turns to her and replies, "That's because I wanted to give you your gift in private."

Amu blushes causing Ikuto to laugh. He pulls out an envelope and hands it to Amu.

She takes the envelope and opens it. Amu pulls out the 2 tickets and holding them up says, "They are to the hot springs."

Ikuto nods at her, "Yes, I made reservations for just the 2 of us, if that's ok with you?"

Amu looks at him surprised. She thinks for a second and nods, "Ok."

With that they return to the party for more dancing and so on till it gets late and everyone decides to head home. As the crowd clears out all that is left is Utau, Amu, Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, Tadase, Kukai, and Ikuto. Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, and Tadase tell Amu Happy Birthday for the last time that night and that they will see her in class, and Ikuto walks them out. Kukai tells Utau he will call her later and he heads out as well.

Amu thanks them all for coming, as soon as they are gone Amu turns to Utau. "You conveniently forgot to tell me that Ikuto was back," she says with a raised eyebrow.

Utau smirks, "It must have slipped my mind." "So sorry." "What did he get you for your birthday?"

Amu blushes, "He made reservations for us at that Hot Springs."

Utau nods, "I told him to." "He wanted to get you something special and I thought that, that would be the best."

Amu still blushing, "But, its just going to be the two of us."

Utau smiles, "Don't you want some time alone with him?"

Amu nods, "Well, yes I do but."

Utau just looks at Amu and replies, "Amu, I know Ikuto can be sly and is a pervert, but he won't do anything that you don't want to."

Amu nods, "I know."

With that Ikuto walks back in and looks at them. "I will drive Amu home," he says. He grabs his keys and starts loading her presents in his car.

Amu helps him get her stuff loaded, then she hugs Utau and says, "Thanks for the party, I had a great time."

Then Utau holds up a CD.

Amu takes it and asks, "What is this?"

Utau smiles, "I recorded my performance of your song on a DVD so you could watch it, including some of the festivities."

Amu smiles, "Thank you." With that she climbs into Ikuto's car and waves as they pull away.

Neither one says much on the way to her house but once they arrive Ikuto looks over at Amu and says, "Amu, about your present I gave you." "It's not set in stone you know." "If you decide you don't want to go as long as you tell me by noon the day before, the trip can still be canceled with no problems." "However, after noon that day I have to pay for it."

Amu smiles and nods, "I will let you know."

Ikuto smiles, "If you decide you don't want to go, I will get you a different present."

Amu quickly replies, "No, you don't have to."

Ikuto says, "I will get you a present if we don't use the one I gave you ok?"

She nods.

Ikuto sighs feeling relieved and tells her, "Well let's get your presents inside.

As they take her stuff in Ikuto says hello to her family and they talk a bit and then Amu walks him out. Once they are on her porch Ikuto turns to her, "I am glad you had a good time."

She smiles at him, "I did." She looks down.

He places a finger under her chin and lifts her face so that she looks him in the eyes, "Remember no pressure ok?" "Just let me know what you decide."

She blushes but replies, "I will."

Then Ikuto leans forward and kisses her on the neck and lingers for a moment.

Amu's blush deepens and she shivers in excitement when she feels his breath on her neck. She leans into his kiss and makes a small sound of pleasure.

Ikuto pulls back and rests his lips on her forehead regaining his composure and softly says, "Happy Sweet 16." With that he quickly turns and heads to his car before he looses it and takes her in his arms and do more than just kiss her.

Amu watches him walk to his car and once again the image happens again. Everything fades to white and a red ribbon appears around Ikuto, only this time its longer. Then once again it fades back to normal. Amu's heart is racing but she waves bye to Ikuto as he drives off, and then heads inside. Once in her room she places her hand over her racing heart. She is breathing quicker and says to herself, "What is going on?" "And what is with Ikuto and the ribbon?"

Well gonna leave it there. I have the next few chapters ready to go and will hopefully get them loaded as soon as I type them up. Like I said before I have no idea how long this story is going to be I only meant for it to be a few chapters but as I write it more ideas pop into my head and it just keeps getting longer. So hope you enjoy it and I will try to get those chapters up soon. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is chapter 3 I am glad to know that many of you are enjoying the story. So without further ado

Over the next week Amu went to school, shopping, hanging out with her friends, and thinking about the trip. She even told her parents about it and since they knew Ikuto and trusted him, they gave Amu their permission. So on that Friday, 2 days before she had to give Ikuto her answer she was at lunch alone thinking. All the other guardians were helping out with school stuff. Ikuto had went for a walk because it was so nice out. He ended up walking to Amu's school and noticed her outside eating lunch alone.

Yoru noticed her also and says, "Hey, there's Amu."

Ikuto smiles, "Yes, and we are going to surprise her, so keep quiet for a minute ok."

With that they head over to Amu and when they reach her, Ikuto leans down and licks the back of her neck. Amu yelps in surprise and hops up so quickly, that she stumbles and starts to fall. Ikuto catches her the same way he did that rainy day a few years ago, when he surprised her from the tree when she had said his name.

With his hand on her back he pulls her up and asks, "You ok?"

She nods her head, "Yes, you surprised me."

He smiles at her, "I know."

Yoru gets in front of Amu and says, "Hi Amu."

She smiles at him, "Hey Yoru."

Yoru floats over to her charas, greets them and they all start chatting away and playing. Their antics cause Ikuto and Amu to laugh.

Then Amu looks at Ikuto and asks, "So, what brought you out here?"

Ikuto replies, "Well, it was so nice out I decided to take a walk."

Amu nods.

Ikuto takes one of Amu's french fries, "Then I saw you sitting over here alone and decided to come visit you."

Amu smiles at him and his thoughtfulness and says, "Well thank you, I was bored."

Ikuto smirks at her, "I thought you might be."

Then Amu remembered why Ikuto had left to go in search for his dad and asked, "Oh, by the way did you find your father?"

Ikuto smiles at her, "Yes, I did."

Amu hops up again in surprise, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ikuto replies, "I am sorry but we have not talked since the night of your party."

She nods, "I know, but I am happy for you." Then she looks over at Yoru and says, "By the way Yoru thanks for the pictures, especially that one. She was referring to the picture that Yoru took of Ikuto while he was sleeping.

Yoru winks at her, "Nya, it was no problem."

Ikuto asks, "Wait, which picture?"

Amu blushes, Ikuto notices and smirking said, "It must have been a good one."

Before Amu can react Ikuto snatches her phone and finds the pic even though Amu was trying to get the phone away from him.

He says, "Ah, I see, Yoru snuck one in on me," and he looks at Amu.

She has turned 3 shades of red. Ikuto leans down next to her ear and whispers softly, "As long as you enjoyed it," and kisses her cheek.

Her blush deepens causing Ikuto to laugh.

Ikuto stands up and says, "Well we need to head home, but one more thing."

Amu looks up at him.

"Utau and Kukai are going to a movie tomorrow night and wanted to know if we would join them," asks Ikuto.

Amu smiles at him, "Sure that sounds like fun."

Ikuto smiles back at her, "Ok, I will pick you up at 4:00." Ikuto waves, "Bye."

Amu waves as he walks away, and the world faded to white and the red ribbon appeared around Ikuto and trailed to Amu. She noticed that the ribbon almost touched her, then the vision once again disappeared.

Amu sat in silence so long that Miki asked, "Amu, are you alright?"

Amu blinked and looked at her, "Yeah, I am fine."

Ran looked at Amu concerned, "You sure, you look like you've seen a ghost?"

Amu smiles, "I am fine girls, but thanks for asking." They all smile at her.

The rest of the day goes by uneventful.

That night Miki helps pick out Amu's outfit for the date. A black mini skirt and a dark pink V-dip shirt.

The following morning Amu meets up with the other guardians to do some paperwork. They finish around lunchtime and decide to go out and grab some lunch.

While they are eating Yaya says, "I just got a great idea, why don't we hang out at Amu's tonight?"

Amu looks up quickly and replies, "Guys, I can't tonight I have a date."

Yaya looking let down replies, "Oh, pooh."

Nagihiko smiling at Amu asks, "With whom?"

Amu blushes and softly says, "Ikuto."

Everyone replies, "Ooh!"

Amu gets really red and says, "Not alone, we are going to the movies with Utau and Kukai."

They all say, "Aah." Then everyone finishes their food and Amu heads home to get ready for her date.

She gets completely ready 10 minutes before Ikuto picks her up. So she piddles around until she hears the doorbell. She goes flying down the stairs yelling, "I got it." She opens the door and there stands Ikuto in some black pants and a white button down shirt with the top 2 buttons undone, showing off a little of his upper chest.

Ikuto smiles at her, "You look nice."

She smiles back at him, "Thank you, so do you."

He says, "Well should we go?"

She nods at him, "Yes."

They get in his car and head out. Amu looks over at Ikuto and asks, "We meeting them at the theater?"

Ikuto replies, "Yeah they figured that would be best." "Gives them and us some time alone." "We are all going out to eat after the movie if that's ok?"

Amu nods, "Yeah, that's fine with me."

They arrive with a few minutes to spare. They find Utau and Kukai right inside. Amu smiles at them, "Hey you two."

Kukai smiles at her, "Hey Amu."

Utau says, "Well, lets head in, we will discuss dinner when we get out." Everyone nods and the four head into the theater. They sit down with Kukai against the wall, Utau, Ikuto, and Amu on the end. It was a romantic comedy. Half way through the movie Ikuto bumps Amu's hand.

He gently grabs her hand and smiling whispers, "I am sorry."

She smiles back and whispers, "It's alright."

He lays his arm on the armrest with his palm turned up still holding her hand. Amu blushes but leaves her hand in his. His hand was so warm. Utau also noticed the joined hands and just smiled to herself. The movie comes to an end and the four head outside. Once there they talk about where they want to go for dinner. They all decide on an Italian place and head there.

They arrive and get seated immediately. They place their orders and make small talk while waiting for their food. Mainly about how Ikuto found his and Utau's father. Once their food arrived they ate and discussed the movie. They finished their meal, paid, and then went outside.

Once outside Amu pulled Utau aside for a second. "I am gonna need to go shopping with you tomorrow," she says with a wink.

Utau nods at her, "Call me tomorrow morning," smiling at her.

Amu waves at Utau and Kukai as they drive off. Then she turns to Ikuto.

He smiles at her, "You ready?"

She nods yes and they climb in his car and head towards her house.

Once they arrive Amu turns to Ikuto and says, "I have my answer for you."

Ikuto looks at her listening intently.

She smiles, "I want to go."

He smiles back, "That's great."

She laughs.

He says, "Well, I will pick you up at 7:00 Monday morning."

She nods, "I had fun tonight."

He smiles at her, "I did too."

Amu looks into Ikuto's eyes only to have him looking into hers. They mesmerized each other where neither one could look away. Then Ikuto slowly leans towards Amu and kisses her on the lips softly.

Their lips mirror each other for a bit just opening and closing. After several minutes of this Ikuto finally slides his tongue inside Amu's mouth with a groan.

Amu reaches both her hands up to tangle in his hair the minute his tongue slides against hers.

She moans at the feel of his tongue against hers.

Ikuto gets really excited with Amu's hands tangled in his hair. However, he breaks the kiss and lays his forehead against hers, panting to get himself back under control.

Amu looks down at her hands the minute she does, everything fades away but them two and this time the red ribbon is laying in her hands and extending to where it's wrapped around Ikuto. She closes her hand to hold on to the ribbon and the minute her hand closes, the ribbon disappears and everything returns to normal.

She looks up at Ikuto. He smiles at her and says, "I will see you Monday."

She nods and gets out of the car and heads to her front door. Once there she turns and waves at Ikuto as he drives off. Then she heads inside.

Her family is in the living room watching T.V. But they ask her how her date went and she tells them about it. After that she informs them that she is going to the Hot Springs with Ikuto. Then she heads upstairs to her room where her Charas were fixing to go to bed. Amu also gets ready for bed but thinks about all the times she saw Ikuto with the ribbon and says, "What does it mean?"

Dia was next to her and asks, "What?"

Amu looks over at Dia and smiles but replies, "I keep having these little visions of Ikuto with red ribbon wrapping around him and each time it happens the ribbon would extend all the way to me." "Tonight it was actually in my hands." "I just don't understand what it means."

Dia smiles at her, "You don't remember what I told you on your birthday do you?" "You know when you were running out to the door to catch your ride."

Amu stops and thinks, then she looks over at Dia, "I remember you saying something about ribbon."

Dia nods, "I discovered that on your 16th birthday you were going to find your true path." "The one you are meant to be with." "You know several years ago you were unsure of who it was." "Now obviously this past year you kind of knew, maybe not fully but your heart knew, because you are always happiest with him," Dia replies.

Amu whispers, "Ikuto."

Dia smiles at her, "Right." "However, since you still did not fully know the red ribbon appears around Ikuto." "Now again how far does it extend to you?"

Amu looks at her and replies, "Just a little while ago it was laying in my hands."

Dia puts her hands together happily.

Amu asks, "Well now that I know, will the visions stop?"

Dia shakes her head, "They will only stop once you and Ikuto come together." "Once that happens you will see the ribbon wrapped around your hand and then his hand, then they will stop."

Amu looks at Dia confused and asks, "Come together how?"

Dia shrugs, "I don't know." "That one you will have to find out on your own." Then Dia heads to her egg for the night. Once in her egg she watches Amu think for a few minutes, then Amu lays down to sleep. Dia thinks to herself smiling, "When I said come together, I mean join in the main way lovers join." "Amu, you will figure it out." With that Dia goes to sleep with a smile on her face.

There you go the next chapter. I apologize that I did not go into to much detail on the movie and dinner. I really did not see the need to go into complete detail as to what they watched and so on. I will leave that part to my readers imagination to enjoy. So keep watching I have more chapters to come as soon as I can type them up. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter enjoy

The next morning Amu gets up and gets dressed for a day of shopping. At 10:00 she calls Utau.

"Hello," Utau answers.

Amu smiles, "Hey Utau, it's Amu."

Utau asks excitedly, "Hey Amu, how did it go last night?"

Amu replies, "Good." "Ikuto was happy that I decided to go."

Utau asks, "And how do you feel about going?"

Amu without missing a b eat, "Honestly, I am happy and excited at the same time."

Utau smiles, "That's good." "So, sounds like we need to do some clothes shopping."

Amu nodding replies, "Yeah."

Utau says, "I will see you in an hour."

Amu replies, "See you then."

With that they both hang up the phone and go to get ready.

One hour later Utau pulls up in a BMW. Amu gets in, "Hey Utau."

Utau smiles at her, "Hey girl." With that they head to the mall. Once they arrive they head to the food court to eat and plan out what stores they need to stop at.

Utau smiling at Amu says, "Well, I heard from Ikuto that there is a festival in that town this week."

Amu looks at her surprised and replies, "Really."

Utau nods. "So, we need to get you at least 2 festive kimono's for sure."

They find a shop selling kimono's and start browsing. They find a beautiful dark purple kimono with soft pink cherry blossoms flowing across it.

Amu exclaims, "Wow, it's so beautiful." Amu flips the price tag over and says, "Yeah, but I can't afford it." She moves on to the next rack

Utau walks over and looks at the price tag. She smiles and pulls the kimono off the rack and walks over to the counter and pays for it. Then she heads back over to Amu who had spotted a dark blue kimono with firework bursts all across it, in shades of, red, green, and purple.

Amu pulled it off the rack showing it to Utau. Utau nods and then Amu checks the price and smiles.

She looks back up at Utau and asks, "So, we only need one more kimono.

Utau smirks and shakes her head no.

Amu looking confused asks, "Why not?"

Utau slides the bag over with her boot. "Because I bought you this one."

Amu looks at her questioningly.

Utau smiles, "It looked beautiful especially for you, so."

Amu pulls the tissue wrapper aside to see the dark purple kimono she couldn't afford. She looks up at Utau and says, "Utau it's too much."

Utau shakes her head, "No, it's not, not if it's a gift," she says. Utau smirks, "Plus my brother will not be able to take his eyes off you."

Amu blushes making Utau laugh. So they head up to the counter and Amu buys the kimono she found. Then they check out a few other stores until Utau spots a lingerie store and smirks pulling Amu with her.

Amu asks, "What are we doing here?"

Utau replies, "Well, you got some new clothes and you need some nice underwear to go with it."

Amu replies, "But, Utau I don't know much about the lingerie or if I can even afford it."

Utau smiles, "You leave it to me." "I can bargain hunt once in awhile and find some nice lingerie." With that she takes Amu's hand and they go through the store. Surprisingly enough, Amu got some lingerie that she could afford for the trip. After they leave with their purchases they get in the car and head back to Amu's house.

Once they arrive Amu looks over at Utau with a smile, "Thanks Utau, I had fun shopping." "Oh, and thanks for the kimono also, you know you really didn't have to."

Utau smiles back at her, "Oh, I know, but I wanted to." They both laugh.

Utau says, "Amu have fun and take care of Ikuto."

Amu nods and with a smile replies, "I will." With that Amu hops out of the car and waves as Utau drives away. She heads inside to pack her bags and goes to bed before the big trip.

Well there is Chapter 4. Sorry I know its a short one but some good times are coming up in the next few chapters. I got to finish writing them so I can get them to you. So hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it

In the morning Amu gets up and gets ready completely nervous and excited all at the same time. With it warming up she wears a burgundy spaghetti strap that has a few white flowers across it, with a pair of jeans that fit her just right. She left her hair down so she could be comfortable on the car ride, She gets completely ready, looks at the time and realizes she still has plenty of time, so she heads downstairs placing her things by the door. She heads towards the kitchen and sees her parents are already up. Her mom had made her some breakfast. After she finished eating she only had a few minutes left, so she decided to head outside to wait for Ikuto.

He pulls up a few minutes early and gets out. He smiles at her, "Good morning Amu."

She smiles and blushes a little, "Good morning."

He walks up to her and asks, "Where are your things?"

She points to the house, "Just inside the door," she replies.

He smiles and as they start towards the door her mom and dad walk out. Her dad carrying her luggage. So, Ikuto opens the trunk and helps get her bags loaded.

Amu walks over to her mom to give her a hug. As they hug her mom says, "Have fun."

Amu nods and then hugs her dad and gets a quick peck on the cheek.

Then Amu and Ikuto climb in the car and Amu waves as they drive away. As soon as they are out of sight Amu sighs and Ikuto laughs.

Amu looks over at him and asks, "What's so funny?"

He smirks, and replies, "You are."

She replies, "Oh...well." "I am really excited about this trip." "It's been awhile since I've been on a trip without any adult supervision."

Ikuto smiles, "Kind of liberating isn't it?"

She nods, "Honestly, I didn't think my parents would let me go since it was just gonna be the two of us."

He nods, "I guess that goes to show how much they trust us."

Amu smiles and replies, "Yeah, maybe." With that Amu starts looking out the window and taking in the scenery. Half way there they come across a big lake.

Amu, the charas, and Yoru all exclaim, "Wow!"

Ikuto smiles and pulls into a parking area near the lake. Amu looks at Ikuto confused.

He says, "Come on there is a little trail, let's go for a walk and stretch our legs.

Amu nods and everyone gets out of the car. All the charas and Yoru float off to explore leaving Amu and Ikuto alone. They walk the trail realizing it's practically deserted, of course it was still a little early. As they continued down there was a railing beside the stairs. Amu uses the rail when her index finger slides across a rough spot cutting her finger.

She cries out, "Ouch!"

Ikuto turns at that to see Amu examining her finger. He asks, "What happened?"

Amu shows him her finger and replies, "I cut it on that railing."

Ikuto seeing the blood takes her hand pulling it towards him and he puts her finger in his mouth to lick it off.

Amu gasps at the slide of Ikuto's tongue on her finger.

He pulls her finger out and closing his eyes lays her finger against his lips, just pausing for a second. Amu's moan excited him more than he expected. He opened his eyes and looks straight into Amu's.

Her eyes widen with the desire she sees in Ikuto's.

He gives her finger one small last lick before dropping her hand. "All better," he asks.

Amu just nods, not trusting herself to speak.

Ikuto turns and continues down the trail.

As Amu watches the vision occurs. Everything fades accept her and Ikuto. Then the ribbon this time it looked as if it was trying to wrap around her hand. She closes her hand and as soon as her hand closes the vision disappears. Once it's gone she continues following Ikuto till they reach the lake at the end of the trail.

Both of them gasp, "Wow!" It was a beautiful site to behold. The lake was down in a valley, beautiful flowers all around, with the clear, blue, sky. After they stood for a few minutes, looking at the lake, they decided to head back and get back on the road. Amu kept thinking about the visions and what Dia had said.

However, it wasn't too long that they arrived at their destination. They checked in and at once was shown to their room. As they entered their room Amu quickly noted the one bed. She blushes a little at that, but flops on the bed and stretches.

Ikuto walks up and placing his hands on each side of her head on the bed, leans over her, and says, "You can't be tired yet Amu."

She looks into his eyes and replies, "I'm not just stretching out."

Ikuto nods, stands up, and walks over to the window looking out at the town. Amu walks up beside him to look also and he says, "There is a festival in town this week and I thought we would enjoy it a little." Amu nods noticing the Ferris Wheel in the distance.

They had a few hours before the festivities started but they were hungry so they decided to get some food.

They ate at a little restaurant down the street. Once they finished their meal they went back to the room to just relax before the festivities that night.

So Amu grabs her things and heads to the female side of the springs while Ikuto goes to the mens side. While Amu and her charas were excitedly talking about the trip and festivities, Ikuto and Yoru were having a different discussion.

Yoru looking concerned asks, "Ikuto, are you alright?" "You seem a little tense."

Ikuto looks at Yoru with a smile, "I am sorry Yoru, I did not mean to worry you." "I am just nervous about the trip with Amu."

Yoru confused asks, "Why?"

Ikuto smirks, "I will tell you but, you must keep it to yourself."

Yoru nods and replies, "Nya."

Ikuto tells him, "I am in love with Amu, and it's making it hard to keep myself in check." "I don't want to scare her." "She is driving me crazy."

Your nods and asks, "Well, how does she feel about you?"

Ikuto shakes his head and replies, "I am not totally sure, but even if she does have feelings for me, I still don't want to frighten her."

Yoru nods again and says, "Well, you will figure something out." With that Yoru heads off to wait for Amu's charas to finish so they could all hang out.

Shortly after Ikuto gets out and heads back to the room to get dressed for the festivities. Once he finishes he waits over by the window looking out over the town.

Amu walks in and sees Ikuto by the window but he never budges. Amu walks over to him and says, "Ikuto?"

He turns and looks at her, "Yeah."

She looks into his eyes and asks concerned, "You ok?"

He nods at her and looks down.

She reaches up and puts her hands on each side of his face and tilts his face up to look at her.

As he looks into her eyes he notices the concern in them. He closes his eyes for a second, reaches up placing his hands over hers, opening his eyes with a smile, and replies, "I am fine Amu, thank you."

She smiles back at him with a small blush. The she pulls away to go get ready.

Ikuto watches her head into the bathroom and decides to just let whatever happens happen. With a lighter heart he waits for Amu to finish.

She comes out of the bathroom and sees Ikuto watching their charas play wrestling where Yoru gets pinned by Miki with a confused look on his face causing Ikuto and her both to laugh.

When they stop Amu says, "I am ready."

Ikuto turns and stares for a second.. He quickly regains himself and tells her, "You are beautiful."

She blushes and replies softly, "Thank you." She was wearing the dark blue kimono with the fireworks on it. Amu thought he looked handsome in his cobalt blue kimono that matched his eyes.

He walks over to her and offering his arm asks, "Shall we go?"

She nods and takes his arm. They head to the festival. Once they arrived they were amazed at all the stands. There were several food stands, games, and various crafts. Amu checked out as many as they could. They ate some delicious food, played some games where Ikuto actually won a stuffed cat for Amu. They checked out the crafts and bought a few things that would be cute souvenirs for their friends back home. Then they both decided to ride the Ferris Wheel.

It was an enclosed Ferris Wheel so they get inside a car and sit. As they slowly start to go around Ikuto looks at Amu with a smile and asks, "So, was your bath you took earlier nice?"

She nods, "Yes, it was very relaxing." "How about yours?"

He nods at her.

Amu suddenly exclaims, "Wow!" Looking out the window at the town, "It's so beautiful!"

Ikuto looks at the town also. "Yes, it is," he replies. Then he looks at Amu, admiring how beautiful she is with a blush and excitement on her face. Ikuto then looks back at the town.

However, Amu is looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She just thought about how handsome he looked. Soon after that the ride ended and they got off the Ferris Wheel.

Ame heard someone going by say, "Hurry the fireworks are gonna start soon!" She looks at Ikuto surprised, "Oh, let's go watch the fireworks."

Ikuto smiled at her and looked over noticing several people on the hill but he also noticed a cliff where they could watch the fireworks from. He gets an idea and picking Amu bridal style with a smirk tells her, "Hold on."

As she wraps her arms around his neck he jumps into the forest and with a few jumps and a couple of flips he lands them on the cliff.

Amu looks at him and replies, "I see you have not lost your cat like reflexes."

He smirks, "Nope, I must stay agile for your sake." He playfully kisses her on the nose.

She blushes and lightly smacks Ikuto on the arm causing him to laugh. A few minutes later the fireworks start and both of them watch the beautiful display. Once the fireworks end, everyone claps and cheers. Immediately it starts to rain. You hear squeals and laughter as everyone heads for a dry spot.

Amu and Ikuto run to get under the nearest tree. Once there Amu says, "Um, we are soaked." She had a handkerchief that was mostly dry, so she pulls it out and dabs at her face, looking up at Ikuto. She reaches up to dab at his face and the little bit of hair that was dripping onto his face.

Ikuto watches Amu while she does this. Then Amu looks up into his eyes and they get lost in each other's eyes. Then Ikuto leans down and kisses her. They do that for a few seconds and then Ikuto's tongue comes out to lick at Amu's lips, asking for entrance which she allows. She opens her lips as Ikuto's tongue slips inside to play with hers. They both moan as their tongues slide against each other. Ikuto places his hands on each side of Amu's face and tilts her head back a little bit more for deeper access. Amu places her hands on Ikuto's back grabbing fistfuls of his kimono. Loving the feel of his tongue against hers, she moans into his mouth. She was so caught up in the kiss that she forgot to breathe.

She starts to fall that Ikuto breaks the kiss and worriedly cries out, "Amu!" As he sits down with her in his lap she opens her eyes and asks, "What happened?"

Ikuto smirks noticing her flushed face and asks, "Amu, did you remember to breathe?"

Amu's face turns really red.

Ikuto laughs softly. He says, "That is definitely a first." "My kiss was so good that it took your breath away."

Amu playfully slaps his shoulder.

The rain stopped Ikuto asks her, "Seriously, are you ok?"

She nods at him and replies, "I think so."

He picks up her bridal style once again and says, "Ok, we are gonna make a break for it while the rain has stopped." With that he quickly runs for the hot springs as fast as he is able with Amu still in his arms. When they were right outside the Hot Springs it started raining again and this time it poured. Ikuto and Amu ran inside but this time they really got soaked. They headed up to their room to get changed.

Ikuto looks at her and says, "You use the bathroom."

She goes in, grabs a couple of towels, and hands them to Ikuto so he can dry off.

He says, "I will tell you when its alright to come out."

She smiles and quickly heads in the bathroom to dry off. While she is drying off she is thinking about the kiss and what could have happened if she hadn't fainted. Her face flushes at the memory. She shakes her head and puts on the short, silk, spaghetti strap gown.

She opens the door and asks, "Is it safe to come out?"

Ikuto calls back, "Yeah."

She walks out and looks over where Ikuto is. His back was to her and she had another vision. Everything faded, the ribbon appeared, and this time it was wrapped around her hand. So, she once again closes her hand around it and everything goes back to the present. She noticed Ikuto in nothing but a pair of black boxers. She blushes and quickly climbs into bed before Ikuto sees her.

Ikuto turns around and climbs in and snuggles up to Amu causing her blush to deepen. Ikuto whispers to her, "I had fun today, thank you."

She whispers back, "You're welcome, and I had fun also." With that they both drift off to a peaceful sleep.

Ok hope you enjoyed sorry it took a little longer than I meant for it to get this chapter posted. I hope you enjoyed and still more fun to come so keep reading. Thank you for all your comments and reviews I am glad so many of you are enjoying this story.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Ikuto wakes up completely warm and his head was laying on something soft. He opens his eyes and realizes his head was on Amu's chest with her arms wrapped around him. He slowly extracts himself without waking Amu and watches her as she sleeps.

"God, she is beautiful," he thought.

Then he notices the gown. He did not get to see it last night because they were both very tired, so he admired it now. It was cream colored. He touches the fabric and whispers, "Silk." Then he carefully lifted the covers and his breath hitched when he saw that it only went to her thighs, so he could see her long, sexy, legs. He gasped and had to take a few minutes to get himself back under control. Once he did he laid his head in his hand and watched her sleep.

It wasn't too long after that, that she started to wake up. She opened her eyes and noticed Ikuto watching her. She looked directly into his eyes and he bent down and placed his lips against hers. For awhile he just enjoyed his lips being pressed against hers, but he slowly started licking at her lips asking for entrance, which she very slowly allowed. His tongue slipped inside, finding her tongue, and started mating with it. Amu moaned and placed her hands in Ikuto's hair to pull him closer. This action caused Ikuto to groan, he loved having someone stroke his hair. Ever so gently he put his weight on top of Amu, to see if she would accept it or not. Which she allowed, she actually opened her legs so he could settle between them. As he did he thrusted his pelvis against hers. Amu gasped but rocked back against him. Ikuto groaned deep in his throat in response. Ikuto broke the kiss and moved down, kissing, nipping, and suckling her neck. Amu gasped and moaned as Ikuto was loving on her neck. Ikuto rocked his pelvis against hers again. She moaned, "I-Ikuto!"

Her saying his name snapped him back to reality and he went back up to kissing her lips tenderly. Reigning himself back under control. Once they both had calmed, Ikuto looked directly into Amu's eyes.

He tells her, "Amu, I want you." "I want you to know that, but only if you are ready."

Amu nods in understanding and replies, "Ok."

Ikuto smiles and asks, "Well how about we get up, get some breakfast, and then we are going to explore the town."

Amu smiles and says, "Sounds good."

With that they both get ready, eat, and then head into town. They visited some of the other shops at the festival that they missed the previous night. They find some cute little souvenirs for themselves. As they continue on heading out of the festival just walking along both of them notice a sign. It's a sign for one of the town's attractions called the "Pink Shine Tunnel."

Amu looks at Ikuto and asks, "Can we check it out?"

Ikuto nods at her and replies, "Sure."

So they head to the tunnel. Once they arrive they head inside and look around.

Amu says, "Wow," in amazement.

Ikuto just looks around, thinking how beautiful it is. A pink glow and pink shimmers all around. Ikuto looks over at Amu and smiles.

"She is so beautiful," he thinks. He just watches her looking around the tunnel in amazement.

Amu turns and sees Ikuto watching her. She blushes and looks into his eyes. Ikuto looks into her eyes and walks over to her, once he reaches her he leans down and kisses her. Wrapping one arm around her waist and tangles his other hand in her hair holding her to him. Amu wraps her arms around his neck, pushing herself against him. Ikuto growls at her reaction and breaks the kiss to move down and kiss her neck. "I-Ikuto," Amu gasps.

Ikuto stills and moves his lips up to her forehead and rests there catching his breath. Once he regains himself, he tilts Amu's face up to his, kisses her nose, and with a smile tells her, "You are so cute."

She smiles at him. With that he turns and heads towards the exit of the tunnel. In that instant Amu has the vision, however, this time the ribbon was starting to wrap around Ikuto's hand Amu noticed.

Ikuto turns and notices Amu just staring at him not moving, so Ikuto walks back to her and as Ikuto puts his hands on her shoulders the vision fades, and Amu sees Ikuto staring at her.

Ikuto asks, "Amu, where did you go?" "What happened?"

She looks down embarrassed and Ikuto placing his finger under her chin tilts her face back up to look at him. He says, "You can tell me."

She sighs and replies, "Well, I have been having these visions with you."

He nods at her and she continues. "Every time it happened was when your back was to me." "In them everything fades to all white except for me and you, and then there is this red ribbon that extends from you, that comes to me and is wrapped around my hand.

He just continues to look at her, letting her know that he is listening. "So, I told Dia about it and she told me, it is showing me who I am meant to be with," she says. "I asked her since I know that now if the visions would stop, Dia said they would only stop once the two of us came together as lovers."

Ikuto blushes at that. Amu looks down at the ground not noticing his blush and says, "Then Dia said I would have one last vision of the two of us with the ribbon around both our hands and then they would stop."

Ikuto says, "Wow!" "So, I guess its a good thing we took this trip then."

Amu nods at him not getting his hidden meaning behind that.

Ikuto holds out his hand to her, she takes his hand and they head towards the exit together.

After they exit the tunnel they go and get some lunch and then head back to the Hot Springs to relax and enjoy a nice bath before the festivities. When they reach the room their charas show up. They both grab their items for their bath and as they leave the room Ikuto looks over at Amu.

"Amu," says Ikuto.

She looks at him.

He asks, "If you don't mind I would like to talk to Dia for just a minute?"

Amu looks over at Dia questioningly.

Dia looks back at Amu, nods, and replies, "That's fine."

Amu smiles at Dia and replies, "Ok, join us when you are finished."

Dia nods at her.

Once Amu is gone Yoru looks at Ikuto and asks, "Do you want me to go?"

Ikuto shakes his head and replies, "No, you can stay if you want."

Yoru says, "Nya, I will wait for you at the corner." Yoru heads off.

Ikuto looks at Dia and says, "Amu told me about the visions."

Dia nods.

He continues, "She told me the only way they will stop is if me and her..."

"Make love," Dia replies.

Ikuto blushes and says, "I thought so."

Dia grins and replies, "I knew if I told you, you know once you found out about the visions, that you would understand." "You know Amu is a little dense when it comes to love."

Ikuto nods.

Dia looking at him questioningly at Ikuto asks, "Ikuto, what's wrong?"

Ikuto looks at Dia and replies, "I am in love with Amu." "However, when I am with her my emotions go crazy and I tend to lose control." "I don't want to scare her."

Dia smiles, "Well that's good though." "I take it that I am the only one that knows about your feelings."

Ikuto smirks, "Well Yoru knows, but yes, you are the only other one." "I tell you because I know you won't say anything to Amu."

Dia nods. She says, "Well, I happen to know Amu feels the same about you, so you can let your emotions go a little crazy, I don't think you will scare her." "However, if you could tell her about it, maybe it could make things easier."

Ikuto nods. "Thanks Dia, that helps."

Dia smiles at him, "No problem." With that she heads off to join Amu and the others.

While Yoru and Ikuto go enjoy their bath.

After they all finish they dress, go to the festival, and have another fun night. However, everyone decides to turn in a little early.

As Amu lies in bed asleep Ikuto watches as she sleeps peacefully.

Then quietly he says, "Tomorrow Amu." With that, he snuggles up to her and goes to sleep with a smile on his face.

Ok I meant to have this up about 3 weeks ago before I headed to the AWA convention but the night I was going to finish typing it up and posting it, I found out I had some last minute costume repairs I had to make so the story had to get put on hold so sorry about that, I had a good time at the convention though but glad to be able to get this chapter to you. I will also apologize if it seems like it just kind of ends suddenly I was not sure if I wanted to continue the chapter. However I realized if I continued the chapter it was going to be like really long so I just decided to end it this way and start the fun for the next day. So the next chapter will be the long awaited lemon so be on the lookout for it hopefully it will be done soon. Thank you to all who continue to read it and giving me all the loving reviews. I am glad you like the story. :D


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning Ikuto wakes before everyone else and he heads down to the service desk, after donning his robe. Once there he heads up to the lady behind the desk. She greets him with a smile, "Good morning sir, how may I help you?"

He smiles and replies, "Good morning to you as well." "I would like to reserve one of the baths for a couple tonight for a few hours."

The lady replies, "Very good sir." She opens the book and reserves the time for him.

Ikuto thanks her and heads back to the room. He quietly enters the room and notices that no one has awoken, so he climbs back in bed with Amu. He watches her sleep, thinking about how cute she is when sleeping. As he continues to watch her, his heart just swells with love for her.

Yoru wakes up and flies over to Ikuto. "Nya, Good morning Ikuto," he says.

Ikuto smiles and looks at Yoru, "Good morning Yoru." "No one is awake yet so please keep it down ok?"

Yoru nods at him and says, "Nya!"

However, not but a few minutes later Amu wakes up to see Ikuto watching her.

He smiles at her warmly and says, "Good morning."

She stretches and with a small blush replies, "Good morning to you too." "How long have you been awake?"

He replies, "Oh, not to long." "Did you sleep well," he asked her.

She nods at him.

He tells her, "Well we need to get up and get moving, big day today." "Since its the middle of the week, the festival is hosting a dance tonight." "They said to wear your best kimono." "So, I figured we could go play some more games, talk, then come back and get ready for the dance." "Then after the dance we will see what happens." Then seriously looking into her eyes he tells her, "Amu I have something important I want to talk to you about before the dance ok?"

She blushes but nods realizing that it was a serious matter.

Then he smiles warmly causing her to smile back. Which causes her to think that even though what he has to discuss with her may be serious, it can't be anything too bad or he would not be able to smile like that. With that realization her heart settles back down.

After that they both got up to get ready for a fun day. They go through the festival playing games, joking, talking about anything and everything. They both enjoyed themselves. Their charas came with them and joined in on the fun. But then it came close to the time for the dance so Ikuto suggested that they head back to take a bath and get ready. They get back, grab their things and go take their baths. Amu and her charas were laughing and having a good time. As for Yoru and Ikuto they made small talk but they were mostly quiet. Ikuto had a lot on his mind involving the rest of the night and Yoru was aware of this. So, he was content to leave Ikuto to his thoughts. Once everyone finished their bath they headed back up to the room. Ikuto tells Amu that the bathroom is all hers. Once Amu is dressed and almost completely ready she hears the phone in their room ring and Ikuto answer it. Whoever it was made the conversation quick. Ikuto walks over and taps lightly on the door.

Amu replies, "Yes."

Ikuto tells her, "I am going to head downstairs, I have one quick thing to take care of." "I will meet you down there, how much more time do you need?"

Amu says, "Only 10 more minutes."

Ikuto nods, "Ok, I will see you down there."

Amu replies, "Ok."

With that Ikuto heads down to the service desk. Once he arrives at the desk the lady behind the counter smiles and asks, "How may I help you?"

Ikuto smiles at her and replies, "I am Mister Tsukiyoma, you just called me."

The clerk smiles and replies, "Oh yes." "I am sorry to bother you sir, but I wanted to go ahead and give you the key to the bath that you would be using tonight." With that she hands him an envelope with the key in it. Then he looks back at her and she tells him, "The bath is yours for the night." "No one else will be using it, so as soon as you are finished just return the key here at the desk."

Ikuto nods at her with a smile and says, "Thank you." With that Ikuto slides the envelope in his inside pocket and looks at the clock. He had about 5 more minutes till Amu came down.

Meanwhile back in the room Amu is checking her appearance one last time and smiles. "Well I guess that will do," she says. With that she heads to the door and heads downstairs to find Ikuto.

Once she arrives all the charas tell her how beautiful she is before heading over to Yoru.

Yoru hears the girls and says, "Nya." Turns around and his jaw drops at the sight of Amu. At the same time Ikuto turns and stops in his tracks just staring at Amu. She was gorgeous.

Yoru flies over to her and says, "You are beautiful!"

Amu smiles and replies, "Thank you." She looks at Ikuto then back at Yoru and asks, "Is Ikuto ok?"

Yoru looks at his owner and replies, "Yeah, he's fine, he's just stunned."

Amu replies, "Oh, ok."

With that Yoru takes her charas, and they head off for the evening, leaving Ikuto and Amu alone for the night.

Amu walks up to Ikuto and smiles at him.

He regains himself and says, "You are beautiful."

She was wearing the purple kimono with the cherry blossoms across it, her hair being help up by two chopsticks with purple and pink gems dangling off of them. Amu blushes. "You look very handsome," she tells him.

He was wearing a dark blue kimono, darker than his hair. He offers her his arm, she takes it and they head out to the dance. They arrive to find that it is packed. They join in, it starts with a few fast songs and then it slows down.

As it slows Ikuto smirks and putting his hands on each side of Amu's waist pulls her against him. Amu's face turns about 3 shades of red but she wraps her arms around Ikuto's neck as she dances with him. They both dance fluidly to the music their bodies rubbing against each other. Amu bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. Ikuto is just enjoying the feel of Amu in his arms. The dance continued on with a mixture of fast and slow songs, but they were having a good time. However the dance finally came to and end, and they headed back to their room.

Once they are in the room Ikuto looks over at Amu and asks, "Did you have a good time?"

She nods at him and replies, "Yes it was wonderful."

Ikuto nods, then tells her, "Amu, I have something I want to tell you, then something I want to ask you, ok?"

Amu looking intently at him noticed he seemed nervous, she nods but asks, "Ikuto, is something wrong?"

Ikuto looks at her, realizes how it sounds and quickly responds, "No, Amu nothing is wrong, just what I have to tell you is hard for me to say."

She says, "Ok."

Ikuto takes Amu's hands in his and sits on the bed with her. Taking a breath he looks at her and says, "Amu you know that I have very strong feelings for you, which is part of the reason why I wanted to go on this trip with you." "So, I could spend some time with you and it just be the two of us."

She nods at him waiting for him to continue.

He says, "However, Amu my desire for you is very strong as well." "It's so strong that I have almost lost control with you several times." "Which is why I am telling you this." "I am afraid that I may lose control of it with you and I do not want to scare you off."

Right after Ikuto said all that all the pieces clicked together. Why he seemed so lost in thought those few times and seemed troubled. He was afraid of scaring her. At that moment Amu's heart filled up with more love for Ikuto.

She looked at him, smiled, pulled his head down and pecked him on the lips. "Thank you," she says.

Ikuto smiles and replies, "That is what I had to talk to Dia about the other night and she thought it would be a good idea if I told you."

Amu replies, "I am glad she did."

Ikuto laying his forehead against hers says, "There is more." "I booked the couples bath for tonight if you are up for it?"

She blushes as she thinks about it. However, it did not take long for her to decide. She realized she wanted to be with Ikuto more than ever. She tells him, "Yes."

Ikuto tells her, "Go put your robe on in the bathroom and we will head down."

Amu steps in the bathroom and undresses quickly and puts on her robe. She cracks the door and asks, "Is it ok to come out?"

Ikuto replies, "Yeah."

So Amu steps out and watches Ikuto.

He walks over to her and holds out his hand. "You ready," he asks.

She places her hand in his as her answer.

With that they head down to the bath. Ikuto unlocks the bath with the key once they arrive, and they both head inside. Ikuto puts the sign outside the door to let others know its occupied just in case.

He looks at Amu and says, "I will get in first and then you can come in after."

She nods and turns around to let Ikuto get undressed. She heard his robe come off and bit her lip to silence her gasp.

Ikuto climbs in sighing at the warm water against his skin and the light scent of vanilla coming off the water. He tells her, "Ok, Amu you can come in I have my back to you."

She peeks to make sure and disrobes causing Ikuto to stifle a moan when he heard her robe slide off. She quickly rinses off and climbs in the bath.

When Ikuto hears her in the water he heads over to where she is. He smiles at her and says, "I will wash you if you will do the same."

She blushes but nods at him.

Placing a hand on her shoulder he turns her around so her back is to him, grabs some shampoo, leans forward and whispers in her ear, "Amu, don't be nervous, nothing will happen if you do not want it to."

She shivered as his breath blew across her ear. She peered over her shoulder and said, "I know, but I do want you."

Ikuto smirks, then takes the shampoo, and tells her to ease down and soak her hair.

She does so and as she sits back up, Ikuto washer her hair, massaging her scalp as he does.

Amu sighs enjoying it.

Then he helps her rinse out her hair, then grabs the rag and the soap. He starts washing her neck, then her shoulders, and her back massaging as he does this to help her relax.

Amu can't help but moan at how good it feels. She lies her head back on his shoulder.

He takes the rag and washes her chest but as soon as the rag passes over one breast Amu arches towards his hand with a gasp.

Ikuto turns towards her and gently nibbles on her ear.

"Ikuto," Amu moans.

Ikuto smirks remembering that, that is her sensitive spot. He says, "Ah, I remember that your ear is sensitive," as he blows on it causing her to shiver with excitement. He tells her, "I also have a sensitive area."

She replies, "Really?" She looks at him and asks, "Where is it?"

He smiles at her and replies, "When you find it, I will call out your name."

With that he kisses her and turns her so she is facing him, placing her legs each side of him so that she is straddling him. Once she is fully facing him, he licks at her lips asking for entrance which Amu allows. As soon as she opens her mouth Ikuto's tongue slips inside to find hers. Both to them groan as soon as their tongues meet. Ikuto takes a little time exploring Amu's mouth. Loving the feel and subtle hint of strawberries he tastes. However, he pulls back, kisses the corner of her mouth before moving down to nibble, lick, and suckle at her neck. Instinctively Amu reaches up to tangle her hands in Ikuto's hair. As soon as he does Ikuto cries out that ends on a groan, "Amu!"

Amu gasps, smiles, and says, "I found it." As she strokes his hair Ikuto leans his head against her chest. His breath blowing across one of Amu's breasts, causing her to arch towards him, and that was all the invitation Ikuto needed. He licks her nipple before taking the whole breast into his mouth. Amu's hands holds Ikuto to her as she arches up causing her breast to go deeper in his mouth. Ikuto moves to take the other breast to give it the same attention. Amu pulls him back up for another kiss.

As their tongues dance against each other, Amu and Ikuto start softly grinding against each other. His shaft rubbing at her entrance. Ikuto reaches a hand down in between them and inserts a finger inside of Amu, to help prepare her. She cries out tossing her head back in ecstasy as she starts thrusting against his finger. Ikuto then adds another finger. Thrusting his finger in and out of her, giving a few twists as he feels Amu's walls grip his fingers, As Ikuto inserts a third finger, he grabs one of Amu's hands, brings it in between them, and places her hand against his shaft. Her hand closes around his shaft and she slides her hand up and down in his shaft. Ikuto groans deep in his throat but thrust up against her hand. This excites Amu more to realize she has a power over Ikuto as well. When Ikuto feels Amu is wet enough he pulls his fingers out and moves her hand off his shaft. He grabs her hips and places himself at her entrance.

Looking into her eyes he asks, "Are you sure?"

She nods without hesitating.

With that Ikuto enters her, inch by slow inch till he feels a small barrier. He kisses Amu and thrusts the rest of the way in breaking her maidenhead. Amu feels a sting causing her to gasp and bite her lip. Ikuto gets real still and watches her waiting till she adjusts. He kisses her tears away from the corners of her eyes. After a few minutes Amu adjusts and nods to Ikuto to continue. He pulls back to almost all the way out before he thrusts back in burying himself to the hilt inside her. Amu moans as Ikuto groans. He continues thrusting in and out, causing Amu to pant her walls gripping Ikuto as he slides against her. He gasps out in between pants, "Amu...so...tight." It isn't to long after that the Ikuto's thrusts get faster as her walls grip him even tighter. However, they are both nearing their climax. Amu cries out, "Ikuto I'm..."

Ikuto knew exactly what she was trying to say. With a few more thrusts, and Ikuto gripping Amu's hips tight, they both climax. Ikuto cries out, "Amu," as he spills his seed into her. Amu slumps against Ikuto.

As their bodies are settling down and returning to normal, Ikuto takes his hands and placing one on each side of Amu's face tilts her face up to his. Smiling at her he asks, "Are you ok?"

She just nods her head yes still unable to form coherent words yet.

Ikuto pulls her to him placing a soft tender kiss on her lips. Then they finish washing each other this time. Once they finish and put on their robes Ikuto turns the key into the person at the desk and they head to their room. When they reach the room they climb into bed and snuggle.

Then Amu says, "Ikuto?"

"Yeah," he replies.

"I had a really good time today." "Thank you," she tells him.

Ikuto smirks but says, "You're welcome." "Sleep well and dream of me."

She smiles and they both drift off to sleep wrapped in each others arms. She did dream of him just as he dreamed of her and they were some erotic dreams.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. I have had this chapter written up for a few weeks just been unable to type it up. Life been a little hectic with holidays and what not. So I hope you enjoyed it. Just wanted to let you know I only have one more chapter to do after this one and then this story will be finished for now. I may add to it later but it will be done for the most part but I have another Amu Ikuto story that I have bouncing around in my head that I am really excited to start working on. Yay! Ok will update with the last chapter as soon as I am able so be looking for it.


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning Amu woke up before Ikuto. She watched him while he slept thinking how he cute he looked while he slept. Then she remembered everything that happened last night and sat up quickly with a gasp.

The sudden movement woke Ikuto and he said, "Amu?" "What's wrong?"

She blushed, looked over at him, and replied, "Nothing, I just thought of something."

Ikuto just watched her for a minute, then asked, "You sure?"

She nodded yes at him with a smile.

He smiled at her and placing a hand on each side of her face pulls her towards him. Ikuto kisses her softly just barely laying his lips against hers. They stay like that for a few seconds, then little by little they start kissing and pulling back. Each time their lips touch they open them wider. Until finally Amu's lips open all the way and Ikuto slips his tongue inside. As soon as his tongue slides against Amu's he groans as she moans and tangles her fingers in his hair. This causes him to groan long and deep that it almost felt like a purr. Ikuto pulls back and trails kisses from the corner of her mouth to her neck. He lingers at her neck to nibble, lick, and suck. He ends up leaving a small hickey causing him to smirk. Then Ikuto slides the straps of her gown off her shoulders causing it to fall in a heap around her waist. Ikuto groans at the site of Amu topless. He leans forward cupping Amu's breasts in his hands before lifting it up to take it in his mouth.

Amu tosses her head back in ecstasy, "I-Ikuto," she moans, arching her back pushing her breast deeper into Ikuto's mouth. Then Ikuto moves to the other breast to give it some attention. Then Ikuto crawls forward causing Amu to lie back. Amu watches him as he moves down to kiss and nip at her belly. Amu releases a small giggle because her belly is ticklish. Then Ikuto continues on down and instead of going where Amu ached for him to go, he kisses, licks, and nips at her thigh, while his hair brushes against her core. Amu moans at all of it because it felt so good, but she also arches towards Ikuto with a small whimper letting him know what she wants. Ikuto smirks but obliges her and moves up to kiss and suck at her core causing Amu to cry out, "I-Ikuto!"

Then he slides back up and whispers against her lips, "You taste delicious," causing Amu to blush. Then he kisses her pushing his tongue past her lips to explore her cavern. Amu tasted herself on his tongue and moaning reached up wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him against her. Loving the feel of Ikuto against her she arches her hips towards him causing her core to rub against his shaft. Ikuto groans, causing Amu to feel a little giddy to know that she can make Ikuto feel good. So she rubs up against him and this time she puts her fingers in his hair.

Ikuto says, "God Amu, what you do to me," on a moan, then kisses her deeply. As his tongue pushes past her lips he thrusts into her at the same time causing Amu to cry out into Ikuto's mouth. This caused Ikuto to purr sending little tingles all through Amu. Amu pulls back from the kiss panting as Ikuto's thrusts become faster. Amu matches Ikuto's thrusts causing him to go deeper in her. Amu's walls gripping him as he glides in and out of her.

Ikuto groans, "A-Amu!" After a few more thrusts they both come. As Ikuto comes he cries out, "Amu, I love you!"

Right after her release, Amu has a vision. Everything faded to white except her, Ikuto, and the bed they were on. Amu looks at Ikuto's hand as he brings it up and lays it against her face. She sees the red ribbon completely wrapped around his hand and trailing down to where its completely wrapped around hers as if tying them together. Then everything comes back and Amu sees Ikuto looking into her eyes.

He asks, "The vision?"

She nods. Then she remembers what Ikuto said a few moments ago, and with a smile she says, "I love you too Ikuto."

He smirks and kisses her quickly then says, "Well as much as I hate to, we have to get up and get ready to head back."

So, they both get up, get ready, pack their things, and check out. On the way home Amu and Ikuto talk about the trip and various other things, while the charas play in the back seat. It did not seem to take as long to get back and they were soon pulling into Amu's driveway.

Amu's family welcomed them back and Ikuto helped unload her things from the car. Once they were finished they were standing outside by Ikuto's car.

Ikuto smiling at her asks, "Amu, did you have a good time?"

She nods with a blush and replies, "I am just sad that the trip ended."

Ikuto smiles at her and placing a hand on her cheek, pulls her towards him, and kisses her deeply. When he pulls back he says, "Look at it this way, it's the first of many." "I love you," he says.

She tells him, "I love you too."

With that he climbs in his car and heads to his house.

While Amu watches him leave and while the other charas were in Amu's room, Dia floats up to her.

They look at each other and smile then Dia asks, "So, have you had any more visions?"

Amu replies, "Not since this morning."

Dia smirks but asks, "And where was the ribbon?"

Amu thinks for a minute then replies, "It was completely around Ikuto's hand and mine as if it was binding us together."

Dia still grinning asks, "Did you and Ikuto make love?"

Amu blushes but nods.

Then Dia tells her, "You had your last vision this morning then."

Amu confused asks her, "Wait, how do you know it's my last one?"

Dia looking intently at her replies, "You remember when I told you, you would have your last one, once the 2 of you came together as lovers do."

Amu nods.

Dia says, "I told Ikuto the same thing, and he knew it meant when the two of you made love and confessed your love to each other.

Amu blushed really red at that.

"However, since you and Ikuto have confessed, made love, and you saw the ribbon wrapped around both of your hands, you are right." "It is binding you together."

Amu looks completely amazed at all this.

Dia looks at her a little surprised and says, "You look as if this is new to you."

Amu nods and looks over at Dia, and asks, "Is it not new to you?"

Dia shakes her head and replies, "No, I knew years ago." "Remember the day you stuck the key into your heart locket and you hugged Ikuto to bring him back to the light."

Amu nods.

"I told you then that he was your answer."

Amu thinks a minute and then says, "You did say that."

Dia smiles but tells her, "And, I know something else."

Amu looks at her questioningly but asks, "What?"

Dia replies, "You are going to be happy."

It turns out Dia was right. Her and Ikuto got married and a few years later they had 4 kids, 2 boys, and 2 girls.

Well its done. I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much fun as I had writing it. Thank you all for all the lovely reviews. So I have more stories coming I have another Amu+Ikuto and before anyone asks, No, I do not know how long it will be. I just start writing and some of the ideas come to me as I write so I have no idea how long it will be. I also have some Yuki+Zero one shots I will be doing after that and then we will see where I go from there so be on the lookout for these stories.


End file.
